Summer Camp Blues
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: -Chap. 4 Is Up- Usagi unwillingly gets sent to summer camp after she fails her final exams. Once she's there, she discovers that she's a Sailor Senshi along with four other girls. And if fighting evil isn't enough, she's teased by Mamoru, a consoler.- R
1. Camp?! You're Sending Me to Camp?!

***Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters… 

Hey everyone! I finally decided to write another Sailor Moon fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it!… Please review so I know to write more! 

**Summer Camp Blues**

Chapter One 

_The capital of France… What is it? Think, Usagi. Think!_

Usagi Tsukino sat in an uncomfortable desk taking her geography final exam. It was the last day of school and she was stuck in a classroom while everyone else was walking in the halls visiting with their friends. 

She tapped the eraser of her pencil on her desk as if she was trying to tap away the blank space in her mind. But no matter how much she tapped, she couldn't remember anything. A haze of blankness swirled around in her brain like a gray cloud on a rainy day. Everything she ever learned about geography--which isn't much--was hidden somewhere she couldn't reach. Somewhere inaccessible. Somewhere she will never be. 

"Miss Tsukino, are you finished with your test?" Mr. Morisato, her teacher, asked. "The bell is going to ring any minute." 

She looked up and scanned the room. She noticed she was the only one there. Everyone else that was taking the test was gone, leaving her by herself. She then looked down at the half-blank test and shrugged. If she didn't know the answers now, she wasn't going to know them later. "Yeah, I'm done." 

She stood up and set it down on his desk. He looked it over and said, "Usagi, you left a lot of blank spaces. I'll give you more time if you need it." 

She chewed on her bottom lip. "I--I know, sir," she replied. "I mean, if I don't know it now, I won't know it later." 

"All right," he said, shaking his head in contempt. "I'm afraid you've failed." 

She nodded and left the classroom. 

_It's not the first time I ever failed a test, so my parents won't be that surprised. Right?_

She didn't care, really. She only cared about the summer. A summer of relaxing, playing videogames, and being with her friends. But then, she does that every day no matter the season. Anyway, she was just glad that it was all over. Two long months of being free. 

_Finally._

-- 

"Ami," Luna said. "We must find the other Senshi." 

Ami nodded and sipped her soda. "Yeah, but where do we start, Luna? I mean, it's not like they look any different than normal people." 

They were sitting in the arcade doing their normal routine of trying to find the other Sailor Senshi. So far they didn't have much luck. Ami was starting to be skeptical about finding the others. She was starting to believe that the would never find them, because they didn't exist. But Luna, on the other hand, was optimistic about finding them. She knew they would find them, even if it takes a few years. 

"Same way I found you, Ami" Luna said, stretching out her arms. "I just felt it. It's like feeling electricity off of someone." 

"Sort of like a connection?" she asked. 

"Yeah," she replied. "You'll know the feeling when you feel it." 

"I suppose," she said with a sigh. 

Ami leaned on her elbow, watching kids walk into the arcade, hoping to feel the feeling that Luna was talking about. After a couple of minutes, a swarm of kids walked in carrying book bags on their soldiers and their school uniforms. 

_School must be out… Maybe one of them might be a Sailor Senshi…_

She watched contently, examining every single person that walked through the door. As she watched, a girl who was rather odd-looking walked in and sat down in the booth that was across from theirs. 

For some reason unknown to her, Ami felt the urge to gawk at her. She felt this weird connection with her. She felt as if they were magnets, drawing towards each other. 

_Could this be the feeling Luna was talking about?_ she asked herself. She thought it over, but then shook her head. _No. She couldn't be. _

Or could she be? 

"Luna," Ami said quietly so no one could hear. "You see that girl over there?" 

Luna looked over at the girl with blonde odangos. "Yeah." 

"I don't know why, but I feel this weird connection with her, you know?" she said. "Like that feeling you told me about." 

"Really, Ami?" she asked, and looked back at the girl. "She doesn't look like the type to fight." 

Ami shook her head. "Don't judge a book by its cover, Luna. Appearances can be very deceiving." 

As they watched her, she sipped a milkshake, looking deep in thought. She stared at the table with a gleam of sadness in her eye. They didn't know what to do, so they just watched her, hoping they would figure out what to do. 

-- 

_Usagi, what are you going to tell your parents about the exam? she thought to herself. They are going to be so furious._

She sighed and continued to sip her shake when Motoki came over to wipe off the boot that was in front of her. 

"Hey Usagi," he said, and smiled. 

She blushed. "Hi Motoki." 

"I was wondering where you were, since you haven't come in to play the new Sailor V game in a while," he said. "I was beginning to think you fell off the planet." 

She nodded. "I know. My parents told me that I couldn't come until I studied for my final exams," she replied. "But now you'll see me just about everyday." 

He smiled and put the washcloth in his back pocket. "I'll be looking forward to that," he said, and looked back at the crowded counter. "Well I better go, Usagi. I'll see you later." 

"Okay," she said. "Bye, Motoki." 

He walked away, leaving Usagi with a mile-wide smile plastered on her face. She has had a crush on Motoki ever since she first stepped into the arcade. But she never told him how she felt, because she was afraid that he didn't feel the same way about her. 

After she was done with her shake, she stood up. As she walked to throw it away, she noticed a girl with blue hair and an odd cat staring at her as if she had three heads on her shoulders. She just smiled and continued to walk away, feeling their stares all the way out of the arcade. 

_Why were they looking at me like that?_

She walked down the sidewalk towards her house, trying to think of what she was going to tell her parents when they ask her about the exam. When she reached her house, she noticed an unfamiliar car parked in her driveway. She slipped off her shoes and walked into the living room, where her parents and a man sat. 

"You're finally home, Usagi," her mother said. "I thought I told you to come straight home after your test." 

She sat down on the couch. "I--I was walking slow." 

_What a stupid excuse, Usagi._

Her mother sighed and then smiled. "All right," she said, and then motioned to the man sitting on the chair. "This is Mr. Lee, Usagi." 

"Hello, Usagi," he said, and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." 

"Hi," she said. "Same here I guess." 

"Mr. Lee is from Tokyo's Co-ed Summer Camp," her dad explained. 

Usagi nodded. "Is Shingo going to camp?" she asked, and laughed. "I'm so happy he's going to be gone for the whole summer!" 

Her mother shook her head. "Wrong, Usagi." 

Usagi stopped laughing and stared at them with a blank face. "Then who's going to camp?" 

Mr. Lee smiled and handed her a tiny booklet. "Well, you are of course, Usagi." 

"What?!" she exclaimed, and stood up. "I can't go to camp!" 


	2. What?! I'm Sailor Moon?!

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters**

Hi everyone! I finally wrote the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! So I hope you like it and please review. 

**Chapter Two**

"Usagi," her mom said. "Do you have everything you need?" 

"For the hundredth time: Yes," Usagi replied, annoyed. "Mom, do I really have to go? I mean, I can stay here and do better things." 

It was the dreaded day that Usagi didn't want to come. To her, this was more like D-Day than it was a departure to a camp. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay home. She wanted to play videogames by day and sleep all night. She wanted to tell Motoki how she felt about him, but now she'll never get to tell him. She'll have to wait three months that will seem like an eternity. 

"Usagi," her mom said, placing her hands on her shoulders, "it's only three months. You need to do other things other than playing videogames at that arcade you go to after school and sleep till noon. You have to get out and meet other girls your age." 

"Mom, I have friends here," she whined. "It's not as if I'll be alone if I stay home all summer." 

Suddenly, the camp's bus pulled into the bus port. It came to a halt and kids trampled on, while their parents put the bags in the side compartments. 

"End of discussion, Usagi. You're going and that's my ultimatum," she said, and pushed her on the bus. "I love you, sweetie, and behave." 

Usagi waved good-bye and unwillingly walked down the center of the bus. All the seats were filled and when she found an open spot, someone said that they were saving it. She stood in the middle, frustrated. 

_First day and I'm already alienated. What a first impression._

"Hey, girlie," the bus driver called out to her. "Find a seat or get off. This isn't a subway." 

She sighed. _What am I going to do?_

"You can sit with me," a voice said from behind her. 

Usagi turned around. For some reason, she remembered her from somewhere. That blue hair. That cat with a crescent moon bald spot. She remembered. It was the same girl who was watching her at the arcade. 

"Don't be scared," the girl said with a friendly smile. "I don't bite." 

Usagi tool in a deep breath and sat down. She felt a weird vibe from her. She wasn't sure if it was a good one or a bad one. Or if she was even feeling anything. But a part of her felt as if she already had met her before, like in a past life or something. 

"I'm Ami Mizuno," she said, and stroked the cat's head. "This is my cat, Luna." 

"I'm Usagi," she replied. "Usagi Tsukino. Nice to meet you." 

Ami grinned. "Same here." 

During the ride to the camp, Usagi fell asleep. While she was asleep, a black void engulfed the bus and everyone was silent. 

"Luna?" Ami said, nervously. "I feel something. Something evil." 

Luna jumped off of her lap and looked out the window. Swirls of blue energy twirled in the air as fog swept the floor. "We're in some sort of parallel universe. Like a darker side of the world we live in." 

As the fog cleared, they could see a figure walking towards them. 

"Ami, you have to transform," Luna said. "You have to now." 

"But, what about everybody else?" she asked, and then looked around her. Everybody was unconscious in a deep sleep. "Okay." 

She climbed over Usagi, trying not to wake her up and grabbed her hen shin pen. "Mercury Power, Make-up!" 

Blue ribbons interlaced her body as she spun in circles. They formed a skirt and a bodysuit. Boots covered her feet and a tiara with a blue gem in the center of it across her forehead. 

When she was done transforming, she ran off the bus. She was then confronted with a tall man with long brown hair. He smirked at her and said, "I'm Zoicite, faithful servant to Queen Beryl." 

"Queen Beryl?" Mercury questioned. 

"Queen Beryl, the ruler of the Dark Kingdom. She has sent me here to find the seven crystal carriers and the Silver Crystal," he replied. "And if I have to destroy you while doing it, then so be it." 

Mercury swallowed hard. "I won't let you. In the name of Mercury, I swear I'll kill you," she said. "I love this planet too much for you to destroy it." 

"Well, then I guess we'll see just exactly what you would do for the planet you claim to love so much," he said. 

_God, give me the strength and energy I need to defeat him._

Zoicite sent bolts of energy towards her. She dodged them, but only by a couple of inches. With each zap, his speed increased and Mercury became slower. 

Then when she got the chance, she was able to use her attack. "Shabon Spray!" Fog filled the air, making it harder for him to see her. 

-- 

Inside the bus, Luna was trying to wake Usagi up. But no matter how many times she called her name, she wouldn't wake up. It was useless. So she was left with only one choice. She exposed her sharp claws and swatted at her face. 

Usagi woke up, screaming. "Ouch! What the hell are you trying to do?" She covered her face with her hand and blinked blankly. All she saw was fog surrounding the bus and everyone out cold. "What's going on?" 

Luna jumped up on top of the seat and grinned at her. "Usagi Tsukino." 

Usagi instantly flew back against the seat in shock. _ Did that cat just talk? No, Usagi. You're just hearing things… At least I hope I am._

Luna dropped a small pink compact into her lap. "Use that to transform." 

She looked at her strangely. She then looked down at the compact in her lap. She laughed. "Oh, now I get it. This is a dream. I'm not really going to camp. I'm in my bed, sleeping." 

Luna shook her head. "You're not dreaming," she replied. "Now transform so you could help Sailor Mercury." 

"Sailor Mercury?" she repeated. "You mean like Sailor V?" 

"Sailor V?" she questioned. "I'm not familiar with her. But to get to the point, shout, 'Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!' to transform." 

Usagi laughed. "Okay, but I don't see how that's going to do anything, since this is a dream and all," she said, and stood up, holding the compact in the hair. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" 

Pink ribbons formed around her body, creating a body suit and a blue skirt. Red boots covered her feet and a tiara with a red gem in the center of it was on her forehead. 

She stood in shock. She couldn't believe what had just happened. "Wh--What's going on?" 

Luna smiled at her. "Welcome to the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon." 

"Sailor Senshi?" she said. "I can't be Sailor Moon!" 

-- 

To Be Continued… Please Review! 


	3. Ami?! You're a Sailor Senshi, too?!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. 

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I hope you like it and please review! 

**Chapter Three**

_My name is Usagi Tsukino; just an ordinary run-of-the-mill name. I mean, it was, until now that is. Now it's more of a pun than it is my identity. I've become Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. And do I want to be you ask? Well, here's your answer: NO! I want to be normal or at least reach some extent of it. But instead, I'm destined to be the number one freak in Japan: a Sailor Senshi. Next I bet they're going to tell me that I'm a princess from someplace and that I need to save the world from evil. I hope it doesn't come to that, because that would be the worst case scenario._

"Now say, 'Moon Tiara Magic!' to kill the monster," Luna said. 

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes and ran off of the bus. She saw Sailor Mercury being hunted by Zoicite, a henchman of Queen Beryl. To her, this seemed all too like a videogame that only seems real. She didn't want to play anymore. She wanted to press RESET and start all over, but in life there is no RESET button. 

"Usagi!" a voice cried out from the dense fog. "I knew you were a Senshi! I just knew it!" 

Sailor Moon looked around her, but saw nothing. "Who's there?" she called out. 

Suddenly, Mercury stepped out from the thick smog with a dazed look on her face. 

Sailor Moon jumped back. "Who are you really?" she asked, lifting a brow curiously. 

Mercury only smiled and started at her as if she was trying to communicate with it. "Just guess, Usagi." 

She gave her an awkward look. _Who could she possibly be? Do I know her? She doesn't look familiar…I wonder…_

Just before Mercury started to speak, she noticed the fog had fully disappeared and Zoicite was walking right toward them, taking long strides. He grinned with determination, keeping his eyes fixed on them. She tightly squeezed Sailor Moon's hand as she stood in front of her. No matter what happens to her, she knew she had to protect Sailor Moon, even if it meant her own life. 

"Just give up already, will you? It's just pathetic," Zoicite said, continuing to step closer to them. "If you give up now, I'll take mercy on you when I go to kill you. Instead of torture, I'll kill you instantly." 

Mercury shook her head. "Never! I would never give up to a creep like you, Zoicite." 

Zoicite noticed Sailor Moon and grinned at her. "So you have a new recruit?" He seemed to be captivated with her, as if he was under a spell. "It's just too bad that I'll have to kill her, too." 

Sailor Moon gulped as she stared at him in horror. _What am I doing here? Why did I have to come? I could be home right now, safe from harm. But no, I had to go to camp instead. Why do I have so much bad luck?_

As she whined to herself, she heard a scream that made her scream, too. Mercury suddenly fell limp in her arms. She stared to wail as she fell against the bus, with her in her arms. Her wails grew louder and more high-pitched with each shrill that escaped from her mouth. Fear crept inside her body, settling low in her stomach. 

Zoicite put his hands to his ears, crouching over. "Stop that irritating wail!" he shouted as his ears rang in pain. "Stop it! Damn it!" 

He couldn't take it anymore. The sound stung his ears like nails to a chalkboard. He looked at them and groaned. "You haven't seen the rest of me," he assured, and disappeared in a cloud of a misty haze. 

Sailor Moon stopped wailing and controlled herself. She looked down at Mercury. She placed her fingertips underneath her nose and was relived to feel her breathing. She nudged her shoulder, trying to wake her up. A soft moan came from Mercury and she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked. 

Mercury sat up and rubbed her ears. "Yeah, I guess. But your wailing hurt my ears a little." 

She blushed. "I'm sorry." 

"It's all right," she assured, and stood up. "Zoicite is evil. He's been following Luna and I for a long time. He's after the same thing we are." 

Sailor Moon looked at her curiously. "And what's that?" 

She turned to her. "The Silver Crystal. We get it, we'll be able to find the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity," she replied. "But if the Dark Kingdom gets it before us, they'll use it to take over the world." 

"Why do you need me?" she asked. "You're doing fine by yourself. So why do you need me? I'm not a superhero." 

Mercury smiled. "You're my partner. We have to protect each other, as well as the princess when we find her," she answered. "There are more Sailor Senshi. We must find them, because when we go against Beryl, we'll need all the help we can get." 

Mercury then held at her hand, ready for Sailor Moon's. "Will you join us and start fighting against the Dark Kingdom? Or will you be a coward and run away scared, like you always do?" 

Sailor Moon considered this. She stared at her hand, contemplating whether or not to trust her. _Should I trust her? I mean, I don't have anything to loose. So why not? My life needs some excitement in it anyway._

"Come on," Mercury coaxed. "I don't bite." 

That was when Sailor Moon realized who she was. _It's Ami! It's the girl from the bus! Go figure._

She smiled and shook her hand. "I'll join you, Ami," she said. 

"Great," she said, and shook her hand. "Welcome to the Sailor Senshi, Usagi Tsukino." 

She smiled. _Well now at least my worst case scenario didn't come true. Because if it did, I'd shoot myself._

-- 

To Be Continued… Please Review! 


	4. Mamoru, the jerk consoler!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters… 

Konnichi wa! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up! But I hope you like the story so far, and please review! 

**

Chapter Four

**

Usagi finally arrived at the camp, along with her new friend Ami and her talking cat, Luna. So after her battle with Zoicite, she wants nothing to do with the Sailor Senshi and fighting evil beings from distant planets that she didn't know existed. 

She grabbed her bags from the huge pile of luggage that she had to rummage through. Kids of all ages and sizes shoved past her as if she was just an object that was in their way. She just stood there, letting it happen. She didn't want to be there in the first place, so why hurry to sign in? It's pointless. 

As she stood there, felt someone bump into her and she fell to the ground, landing hard. Dirt and grass got into her mouth, causing her to wince and spit. 

"I'm so sorry," a male's voice said, and put out his hand to help her up. He took her hand and turned her over. "Are you all right?" 

Usagi opened her eyes, still feeling dirt wedged into her teeth and grass sticking to her tongue. She gave him an angry look and pushed his hand away. "I can get up all by myself. I'm a big girl." 

He straightened. "I told you I was sorry. It's not as if I meant to knock you over. You were the one who was in the way, so it's partly your fault." 

She stood up and brushed away the dirt from her knees. "Well you could've at least moved around me or asked me to move. You don't need to push." 

"Well you don't need to be in the way," he snapped, and ran his fingers through his thick, black hair. "Try not to tie your odangos so tight next time. Maybe you'll be able to use your brain." 

She sneered. "Baka," she said, and walked away. 

"See you later, Odango Atama," he shouted after her. 

"Jeez, what a jerk," she muttered under her breath. 

She walked to the front desk, where a woman sat, helping kids sign in. She stood in line and waited patiently for the line to move. She still had dirt in her mouth, but she didn't care. She was still mad about what that guy had called her and how he treated her. She couldn't believe that somebody could be as mean as he was. 

_Next time I see him, I'll make sure that I'm far away from his as possible. Or maybe I could just use my Senshi powers on him. Yeah, then they'll be somewhat useful._

"Next!" the woman called out. 

Usagi stared at her feet, thinking about that guy. She notice anything that was going on around her. 

"Next! Hey, you!" the woman called out. "Hey, blondie! You're next in line!" 

Usagi snapped out of her trance and saw that the woman was talking to her. She blushed and quickly walked up to the desk. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. 

The woman waved her hand in front of her face. "Don't worry about it, the sun will do that to you. So, what's your name?" 

"Tsukino Usagi," she replied. 

"Well, Tsukino Usagi, welcome to Tokyo's Co-ed Summer Camp," the woman said, writing down her name on a small card. "You're in the Koneko cabin. It's right on Crescent Lake's shore." 

She scratched her head in bewilderment. She had no idea what she was talking about. "Huh? Crescent Lake?" 

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Mamoru! Please help this girl to find her cabin." 

A guy with black hair turned around and looked at Usagi. He scowled. "I have to help her?" 

Usagi turned to look at him. She instantly jumped back. "You again?" she said, glaring at him with anger gleaming in her eyes. "Why do I have such back luck?" 

"So you know each other?" the lady said, raising her brows. "How ironic." 

Mamoru turned to the woman. "Not by choice," he said, and then turned back to Usagi. "Let's go." 

He lifted up her bags and started to walk down the rocky path. Usagi sulked and walked slowly behind him. She couldn't believe this. This day is getting more and more worse by the minute! First she has to leave everybody behind and go to camp unwillingly. Then she finds out she's Sailor Moon, the soldier of love and justice. Now she has to walk with the most obnoxious man she has ever met in her life. _Now what? A broken leg or arm…While we're at it, why not a both?_

He led her down a winding path through the woods and then out to a clear opening. It was a field of emerald green grass and wild flowers. And where the grass ended, there was a crystal-clear lake. It was like something you would see on a postcard. 

"It's beautiful," she said, more to herself than to Mamoru. "Like something from a dream. A dream you never what to wake up from. Like a nirvana." 

He looked at her strangely. "It's just a lake. It's not a big deal." 

She rolled her eyes. "Well it is to me. So don't rain on my parade." 

She ran down to the edge of the lake and grinned to herself. The wind whipped around her and skidded across the surface of the lake, causing ripples to form. She was in a trance. It was like the lake was casting a spell on her. She couldn't look away. She-- 

"Usagi!" a voice called out from behind her. 

She blinked, snapping out of her daze. She turned to see Ami running towards her. "Usagi! There you are. I've been looking all over for you!" 

Usagi smiled. "I was signing in," she said, and pointed to the hill where Mamoru is standing. "And Mamoru over there is taking me to my cabin." 

Ami looked up at him and grinned. "He's pretty cute, Usagi." 

"If you like jerks, I guess he's all right," she said with a shrug. "Anyway, what cabin are you in?" 

She looked down at her card and said, "I'm in the Koneko cabin. How about you?" 

"Thank God!" Usagi sighed in relief. "We're in the same cabin!" 

"Hey, Odango Atama, let's go," Mamoru shouted. "I have to get back to work, you know." 

She scowled at him. "Why does he have to be such a jerk?" She turned to Ami and smiled. "Let's go, Ami." 

They walked up the small hill and followed Mamoru the rest of the way to their cabin. Their cabin was on the edge of the lake with a small dock as a deck. It had a screened-in porch and a small wooden sign that had KONEKO written in big loopy letters. As they got closer, they saw three girls already there with bags and radios. 

Usagi and Ami stopped and put their bags down. They stared awkwardly at the girls. They didn't know what to say. They were at a standstill. 

The girls noticed them and smiled. They waved. "Hi," they said in unison. 

"I'm Minako," the girl with blonde hair said, giggling. "Aino Minako." 

"I'm Hino Rei," the girl with black hair said. 

"I'm Kino Makoto," the girl with the brown ponytail said. 

Ami waved shyly. "I'm Mizuno Ami." 

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," Usagi said. 

After a while, they all got aquatinted. Usagi found out that Rei was a priestess at her grandfather's temple; temple in which is called the Hikawa Shrine. Minako used to live in England, but came here with her cat, Artemis to go to school. Makoto's parents died in a plane crash a while back, and has been in and out of schools ever since. 

Usagi and Ami then told them about themselves. But they, of course, left out that they were Sailor Senshi fighting evil from the Dark Kingdom. 

But for some reason they both noticed that the girls they just met were holding something back from them…Something that made Usagi think twice about them. 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 


End file.
